Mapaches, alcohol y algo más
by Ms. Kane
Summary: One-shot / Soldier y Demoman se enfrentan a un repentino ejército de mapaches mientras discutían sobre ciertos problemas entre ellos. Para estos mercenarios, ¿el alcohol es una maldición o una bendición?


El amanecer lo había hecho vomitar sobre las sábanas. El escocés se había levantado con una cara de los mil diablos, siguiendo la ruta de sus pasos que había marcado en la oscuridad de la noche anterior, hacia el baño, y en ropas se había metido a la ducha. Había gritado enfadado consigo mismo —destilando agua y vapor— y caminado fuera del baño tiritando con los ojos bien abiertos, despierto de verdad causa del hielo que sentía sobre la piel de gallina.

Se hallaba desparramado en el suelo, cuando los primeros rayos de sol le entraron a la retina. Seguía empapado en una laguna de agua y derramaba lágrimas sin motivo, estúpidas. Le dolían las sienes y la garganta, no quería nada con nadie.

Antes de que pudiera voltearse, alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación. Inmovilizado, escuchó el silencio del exterior y los latidos de su propio corazón. Entonces oyó un corto suspiro sin sorpresa y unos pesados pasos se acercaron hasta situarse junto a él. Cerró los ojos.

Pero unos brazos lo alzaron, de un gruñido lo pescaron por el pecho y lo arrastraron de espaldas fuera de la habitación. Sin protesta alguna se dejó llevar. Aún no le había visto la cara y, sin embargo, sabía quién era. ¿Quién más podría ser?

.

.

.

Las gruesas vigas del techo formaban líneas horizontales en el cielo, y la luz de la ventana se colaba entre ellas produciendo las sombras más cálidas que había visto en su vida. Pensó que seguía borracho.

La chimenea se había consumido hace un buen rato atrás, sin embargo las llamas habían ardido lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo entrara en calor.

En su oído derecho retumbaron cacerolas, agua corriendo por el grifo, un fósforo siendo encendido. Y luego un momentáneo olor a gas le llegó a las narices.

Sintió que la persona se daba la vuelta y masticaba algo tranquilamente.

—¿Despertaste Fea Durmiente? —dijo.

—Cállate— replicó sonriendo el escocés. Y se giró para verle.

Su acompañante americano lucía la chaqueta bermellón usual de trabajo, desabotonada, por lo que sobre la polera blanca se notaban arañazos y manchas de tierra. El uniforme también tenía salvajes cortes, pequeños y desiguales. Devoraba una manzana. La tetera reposaba a la luz del fuego. Sobre el fogón las tostadas adquirían su consistencia caliente de crujiente masa.

—Haber, haber. Probemos con Tavish la técnica infalible... —dijo acercándose el hombre—. ¿Cuantos dedos tengo?— preguntó, levantando el índice y el pulgar.

—Dos, no estoy ebrio...

—¡Fallaste! Tengo cinco. ¿Ves?

Tavish se rascó la nuca.

—¿Otra vez te metiste con los mapaches? —asumió, observando las hilachas.

—¡Sí! Me dijeron que la guerra era necesaria. Y Jane jamás se niega a la guerra.

—Al menos desparasítalos o algo. Ya deben tener la rabia.

—Y eso qué. Son míos. ¿Te fijaste que renové mi truco de los dedos, Demo? ¡No te lo esperabas!

Jane se acercó a él, le tendió una mano y lo obligó a incorporarse. Tavish se mantuvo oscilante, pero logró enderezar la cabeza. Al momento, Jane se había sentado dócilmente en el comedor próximo como un cachorro de perro, acodado sobre la mesa.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo espectante el americano.

Tavish se dejó caer sobre la silla contigua.

—Pensé que íbamos a desayunar —musitó el escocés sin comprender.

—¿Y no estás de ánimo para contarme qué pasó anoche entre tú y el alcohol?

—¡Bah! Pasa un montón, no es nada —replicó jugando con un vaso.

—Te noté tristón el otro día.

—Yo...

—¡Ajá! Es por amor. ¿Quién fue, quién te lo hizo? No pasa nada, hombre, sabes que todo es pasajero —decía esto mientras le acariciaba el hombro contrario en boba preocupación—. Despeja tu mente, llena tu alma de cosas útiles. Tengo un libro de Sun Tzu que quieras leer, aunque no te enseñe de amor, ¡te enseña a amar el honor!

—Hey —respondió zafándose del abrazo—. No estoy enamorado. ¡Sólo no recuerdo nada!

—Cierta vez hablé con un borracho en un puerto y me reveló un secreto: que beber demasiado "la achica" —dijo sugiriente-; en fin, por eso bebía ese tipo, para no ser engañado por ninguna mujer otra vez.

—Debes dejar de hacerle caso a extraños.

—Tan mal estás sentimentalmente que...

—Te digo que no. No tenía ninguna razón para emborracharme. Escucha: ni recuerdo antes de ponerme a beber como demente —dijo Tavish.

—Extraño...

—¡Exacto!

—Sospechoso.

—¿Qué?

—¡Eso es! Es por lo del automóvil, ¿no? ¡Tú lo hiciste, lo sabía! ¡O por mi lanzacohetes perdido! —Los ojos de Jane brillaban febriles—. Sí... ¡Tuviste que ver en eso! ¡Y pretendes hacerte el loco! —dijo entonces agarrándolo bruscamente por las solapas de la camisa.

—¡No! —exclamó el otro apretando sus muñecas en un infructífero intento de zafarse—. Espera... ¿lanzacohetes?

—Sí, ella es _mi nena_. Mi _querido_ lanzacohetes que desapareció hace unos días. Tiene una mancha de sangre seca en la frente y su voz es tan hermosa que supera a la de las sirenas.

—¿Desapareció?

—Estabas allí cuando nos enteramos de la noticia. ¡Santo cielo, Demoman! ¡Maldito escocés! ¿Qué tienes?

—¡Qué tienes tú, Soldier! —exclamaba Tavish.

—¿Porque no me quieres decir que te pasa? ¡Cómo buen soldado necesito la confianza de mis camaradas! —decía sacudiéndolo.

—¡¿Sólo eso?!

—¡¿Sólo eso qué?!

Oyeron un crujido áspero tras la pared y ambos callaron. Como de uñas, de pelaje rozado las tablas, movimientos de animales de cuatro patas deslizándose por el tabique y bajo sus pies, ascendiendo hasta la superficie.

—Oh, por Nessi... —murmuró, aún sujeto por las manazas de Jane.

Ante sus ojos una horda de mapaches bajó por el agujero de la chimenea y atravesando las ventanas en un cristalino y espeluznante estrépito, subiendo ansiosos, enloquecidos, por la escalera del sótano. Rasguñando los sillones, estrellando los maceteros; un salpicadero de plumas que brotaban de los almohadones al aire, un montón de criaturas grises rayadas enseñando la desigual y amarillenta dentadura, como una ola de filos a punto de estrellarse contra sus cabezas.

Se tramó una baraúnda del porte de un buque. Cuando el primer mapache saltó a la cara de Jane, el escocés pescó una escoba y la hizo sonar en el golpe contra la criatura. Cayó ésta aturdida al piso, chorreando pegajosa saliva. Pero por el palo de la escoba subió otra, y una tercera se aferró sin piedad de la piel de la espalda del escocés. Y otra hincó sus dientes en la pantorrilla oscura. Y otra lo hizo en su torso.

Se desplomó de rodillas al suelo combatiendo contra los mapaches, mientras veía a su amigo en las mismas condiciones.

Jane los tenía por todos los huecos de la ropa, y a la par que decía "Bonitos, ¡No! ¡Malos! ¡Malos mapaches!" se sacudía y tomaba a uno por el pellejo del cuello y lo lanzaba contra el suelo, y otro le subía por el muslo y le hincaba el diente en la entrepierna. Gritó de dolor y se derrumbó sobre Tavish, diseminando a los mapaches que tenía pegados a su pecho, solo para que volvieran a saltar sobre ellos.

El casco de Jane rodó por el suelo. Aterrado, este lo buscó con la mirada. Tavish, que ya no podía respirar, hizo un esfuerzo y se logró quitar el cuerpo del americano de encima suyo, este cayendo pesadamente a su costado. Exclamó molesto:

—¿Me puedes decir exactamente qué hiciste para que estos infelices...?

—Yo sólo alcanzo a distinguir a todo un batallón de mapaches nada amigables...

—Claro, exiges de mí explicaciones, ¡pero tú...!

—¡Dejaré eso para después! Ahora cubre tus partes si no quieres terminar como el borracho del puerto.

Más mapaches llegaron a arañarlos. El uniforme de Jane era un rastrojo de mendigo en telas. ¿Dónde estaba, dónde había caído? Su casco abollado, lo había perdido. En la confusión de pelos, patas y colas olientes no distinguía siquiera sus propias manos. Un puñetazo de Tavish, dirigido en primera instancia hacia un mapache sobre su espalda, lo hizo mirar en la dirección correcta. Su mejilla ardió. Aún atontado, chilló de alegría cuando lo avistó tras la despensa.

Pero junto al metal grisáceo del casquete, un destello lo deslumbró. Tavish logró mirar hacia Jane, y siguiendo su mirada logró encontrar el mismo destello. El Soldier se abalanzó contra la despensa, incorporándose sin dar tregua. Los peludos rayados pendían de su brazos como pirañas del Amazonas, el casco le cubrió los párpados y alzó empoderado dos escopetas cargadas.

—¡Aquí! ¡Atrápala!

Tavish recibió una en el aire, justo a tiempo para encañonarle los perdigones a un mapache que le venía subiendo por la pierna.

Más de ellos llegaron del agujero de la chimenea, una legión que no cesaba su caudal. El Demoman logró levantarse.

—¡Muy bien! Parece que estamos sabrosos hoy, ¿o vienen por las tostadas los infelices? —rió Tavish.

—¡Quieto! —le gritó Jane, apuntando con el arma. Y un mamífero rayado estalló sobre su hombro.

—Gracias.

Espalda contra espalda, escopetas en mano, creaban un círculo de luces mortales que desintegraban a los invasores. En la altura de la sala el humo de la pólvora se iba acumulando, bajando en intangibles ondulaciones sobre el círculo de defensa y ataque. El fogón ya calcinaba las negras tostadas, puro carbón, y el pitido de la tetera despedía una línea de humo blanco gritando histérica.

—¡La resistencia jamás será vencida! —reía Jane enloquecido, jalando del mecanismo y sintiendo el impulso del cañón sobre sus pies. Junto a él, Tavish también entregaba el desayuno a los salvajes no invitados.

 **—** Uno para tí... Otro para tí... Y otro para...

Algo llamó su atención, y volteándose hacia su amigo, el escocés reconoció una botella pequeña saltando dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Su rostro se conmocionó. Un líquido morado, algo viscoso, despedía burbujas en el interior de aquel frasco.

—¡Soldier!

El Soldier tenía un mapache pegado a la cara. Tirándolo al suelo disparó, y su mirada se dirigió al lugar que el escocés veía. Se miró las posaderas. Entonces Tavish sacó la botellita y la sacudió en sus narices.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Es de Merasmus! —exclamó Jane. Y le arrebató la poción de las manos. De un portazo abrió la puerta y se precipitó a los escaños. Los mapaches lo siguieron, y Tavish DeGroot quedó atrás rezagado, atónito.

—¡Eh, espera!

Al cruzar el porche, alcanzó a ver a su compañero lanzando con todas sus fuerzas la maldita botella, y ésta siendo despedida por el cielo azul, brillando contra el sol, hasta que ya no fué más que el guiño de una estrella perdida. Para sorpresa de ambos, los mapaches se lanzaron en busca de la poción, y al igual que ella se perdieron en la lejanía.

Jane Doe se volvió triunfante, con el bolsillo del pantalón desgarrado en forma de "U" y el blanco de los calzoncillos a la interperie.

—La poción los atraía —dijo Tavish acercándosele—, ¿te diste cuenta?

—¡No! Digo, ¡sí! Qué extraño, me pregunto como llegó eso a mi bolsillo.

Los últimos animalillos rayados se correteaban entre ellos y otros pocos salían fuera de la cabaña siguiendo el rastro del grupo. El escocés se sacudía las manos satisfecho.

—Al final, todos vivimos felices y comimos mapache... —suspiró aliviado.

Entonces, dentro de la cabaña, un único y último mapache se disparó como un rayo desde la chimenea, dejando una corrida de huellas cenicientas sobre el suelo de la sala. Mostrando los dientes, haciendo una mueca bien fea, cruzó la puerta al exterior. Los reflejos de Jane no lo vieron a tiempo. El animal, con un frasco violeta pendido de sus dientes, se estrelló contra su cara. El vidrio se quebró, escupiendo una nube de humo negro que cubrió toda la escena unos segundos.

El escocés, estupefacto, corrió a socorrerlo profiriendo maldiciones. Cuando el humo se disipó, lo encontró tirado sobre la tierra, como medio muerto. Ya no se avistaba ningún mamífero rabioso tras la extraña poción. Solo quedaba Jane balbuceando incongruencias, mientras intentaba levantar su trasero inútilmente:

\- Yo... el frasco... se rompió, el Tavish se rompió... y... y, los cabos de... ambos tristes... no me gusta... daría mi vida por... por él... Apesta en esta cantina... apesta a rosas. ¡Rosas...! ¡Y yo, yo no sé de madrinas, ni mandarinas...!

Frente al espectáculo de incoherencias a Tavish se le iluminó el recuerdo.

 _"—¿Merasmus? Soy yo, el Demoman. Vengo desarmado —llamaba frente al portón del castillo—. ¿Te acuerdas del lanzacohetes del Soldier? ¿Ese que escondí de él por una pelea? Habíamos acordado ir a los bolos y él no fue, me enojé y le escondí su lanzacohetes. Una estupidez, la verdad. Pobre sujeto. Ese pobre sujeto es mi amigo. Y sin él temo que sufra mucho, lo es todo para él, daría su espíritu por esa cosa. ¿Estás ahí, señor mago? Devuélveme el lanzacohetes. Por favor. Déjame entrar para conversar las cosas. ¿Merasmus?_

 _Las puertas se habían abierto de par en par. Y supo en ese momento, quizás demasiado tarde, que el mago no estaría dispuesto a entregar el arma de su amigo por las buenas. Había desenfundado la Eyelander, que empezaba a brillar poderosa junto a su mejilla —sí, había mentido sobre ir desarmado—, y no alcanzó a calcular la profundidad del destello que lo cegó por completo."_

Después de eso había caído inconsciente, sobre la hierba mojada de rocío. Y luego se había despertado en la cabaña del Soldier, sin su preciosa espada. En algún minuto de lucidez boca arriba sobre la cama, había entendido que el americano, después de lo ocurrido entre ambos, lo había ayudado sin rencores.

Ahora ambos tenían algo que recuperar.

Esbozó una suave sonrisa. Cogió a Jane del brazo y lo apoyó contra su costado. Al pobre la nariz le sangraba copiosamente. Caminaron a paso lento, bamboleándose ambos como una cascada de naipes. Bajo las blancas nubes y el despejado cielo inspiró profundo, y soltó una carcajada sonora al sentir la mano de su amigo alrededor de su cintura, intentando sostenerlo, como si el ebrio fuera él. Con cuidado lo condujo al interior de la cabaña y lo tendió en el sillón.

Para cuando Jane se despertara creyendo que había bebido más de la cuenta, la luna creciente ya habría dibujado un surco blanco en la ventana, y sentiría en su adolorida nariz el aroma a estofado de pollo. Luego se levantaría tambaleante, aún con los cinco sentidos embotados por la poción, buscaría a Tavish tras el vapor de la cocina y lo estrecharía contra sus brazos recitándole un profundo y patriótico discurso, típico de él cuando no quería parecer demasiado sentimental, pidiéndole perdón por faltar a los bolos y haberse enfadado con él.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, soldado! —balbucearía avergonzado de su llanto—. ¡Jamás te culparía de nada!

—Espera, espera, ¿lo recuerdas todo? —preguntó el escocés. Muchas preguntas asaltaron su cabeza por un segundo. ¿Qué había sido esa poción? ¿Por qué su amigo actuaba así ahora? ¿Cuáles fueron las intenciones de Merasmuas? Al final, decidió no preocuparse; aquello quedaría para otra aventura—. Bah, qué importa. Deja eso para después, Jane. Debo regresarte algo muy especial ahora mismo. Ven aquí.

El americano derramaría lágrimas mientras el escocés le palmoteaba la espalda y también se echaba a llorar, y así ambos mercenarios creerían que seguían ebrios.

—Te daría un beso ahora mismo, Tavish.

—¿Sigues borracho?

—Creo que sí —replicaría Jane riendo.

.

.

.

 _"Camino sobre el sol y la luna_

 _Descalzo con la botella en mano_

 _Y no necesito estar sobrio_

 _Para darme cuenta de tu respiración a mi lado_

 _Y su eterno ir y venir en trozos de cristal_

 _Recitamos la misma canción_

 _En voz alta_

 _¿Para qué callar?_

 _Recitamos la misma lealtad_

 _Con el mundo girando a nuestros pies_

 _Y no necesito estar sobrio_

 _Para darme cuenta que eres mi mejor amigo."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
